


药乡异闻

by CreepyDrummer2077



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, 灵异向, 蓮第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyDrummer2077/pseuds/CreepyDrummer2077





	1. Chapter 1

“......为什么我不可以从这里出去呀？”

“因为你是一个不幸的孩子啊。”

-

在我的孩提时期，我是个不折不扣的“药罐子”。当第一声哭啼划破产房的空气时，医护者便对我的父母说，这个孩子瘦弱得出奇，小时候肯定少不了隔三差五生病。我知道我的父母对我庇护有加，他们鲜少让我出门，生怕我沾染什么劣疾，因此上学也比别人晚了两年。不过我孤独的童年里唯一能做的就是读书，再加上天资尚可，并没有停留太久便回到了正常的年级。但是对一个几岁的孩子来说，每天几乎要拿难以下咽的苦药当饭吃，还是一段说不上美好的回忆。所幸随着年岁增长，我的体质也有了好转。我可以像其他人一样在河边漫步，在步道上奔跑，甚至到后来我的体力已经超过不少同龄人。

正是因为儿时这段体弱多病的经历，才让我长大后笃定了行医的理想。很多人都认为，对一个青年人而言，去研究那些故作玄虚的汉方未免枯燥了些，我却不以为然——这颗种子在我小小的手指划过书本里的药草插图时，早已悄悄在我的心中生了根。

为了研究新课题，我独自一人踏上旅程来到享誉盛名的药乡。众们口中的药乡，是个肆意而缓慢地生长着各类仙草奇药的钟秀之地。相传在大正年间，有位大户人家的小少爷身患重疾，举家辗转多番，久不见愈。后来父母将其带至药乡寻医问药，一位本地的民间医生将某种神秘的药草磨碎取汁，再兑上一定比例的泉水，药汁呈现出血红色。小少爷将这血水似的药一饮而尽后，不久竟治愈了，药乡也籍此名躁天下。年代久远，则虚实参半的佚事早已无从考究。但不论如何，这个安静祥和的万物栖息地还是令我神往。

我下榻的是一处传统的旧式旅馆。它的传统并不是故意将新做旧，而是一切都带着古朴的气息，几乎人所到之处都会弥漫着一股原木的香。作为纯粹的旅游散心，这家旅馆还是有诸多不便，不过能让我原原本本地观察药乡的一草一木，这里是最好不过了。

抵达旅馆时已是黄昏，所以在用过晚饭，沐浴完毕后，我便迫不及待地带着一身倦意钻进被窝里。脑中不断回放着一路上的青森秀景，期待着我会在此处展开的奇幻之旅........诸种想象耗尽了最后一丝精力，我安然地进入了来到这里的第一次睡眠。

-

好凉......不，好热。

半梦半醒中，我感到一双冰凉的手攀上我的大腿，随之一串像是解衣的窸窣声传至耳畔，那双手就在我赤裸的皮肤上游走。这双手冰凉得像是两块金属，但它们确实是轻缓的，是柔软的，当它们轻轻将我的性器包裹住，我的全身都在不可控制地升温。手法很粗糙，像是第一次做这样的事，但正是这种毫无章法的挑逗，才更撩拨了我的欲望。陌生的手在不知急缓地上下套弄我的性器，指腹时不时按搓过马眼，像是电流不断在体内穿过，让我几度绷紧脚趾。当我的性器涨得有些发痛时，那手离开了我的下身，紧接着，似乎是同样冰凉但柔软异常的口腔包裹了性器的顶端。

这位陌生来客在吞咽、舔弄着我的性器，“它”的嘴角似乎撑得很辛苦，牙齿偶尔会轻磕到柱身，性器的根部总是不能被一同含进去。我听到自己的喘息声越来越响，空气中淫靡的水声越来越清晰。我极力想睁开双眼，但我的眼皮像是被黏上了似的，怎样也无法挣脱眼前那片黑暗。

是什么时候，那股无处不在的原木香似乎越来越浓，还混杂着我无法分辨的药草气息，像是中药房一面墙屉的气味都交织在一起，却并不让人抗拒。在这股异香包绕与欲望裹挟中，我在“它”的口腔里释放了出来。我的手指在被沿下动了动便失去了所有力气，无言的夜晚最后给予我的只是晕眩。

-

一身热汗将我从被窝里催醒。透过窗纸，朦胧的暖光映到我的被褥，看样子第二天的早晨已经来到。我下意识掀开被子检查一番，布料层层褶皱中并没有任何“残留物”。霎时间，我的脸颊开始发烫，拿面镜子照照，或许还会看到我的脸红得像煮熟的蝎子。我只能叹气，也不知为何，来到这里的第一个夜晚就让我如此“精力充沛”。

直到旅店的主人问我昨晚休息得如何，那种发烧的感觉还是很难从我脸上褪去。我不好意思地抓抓头发，询问离这里最近的资料藏馆在什么地方。接到主人友善的回答后，我便迫不及待往外跑，企图让行走的风将脑海里不断盘旋的绮事驱赶。

-

药乡的交通并不是很方便，大多数时候人们想去哪里还是只能靠两条腿。一天下来背着一大袋书，走遍这边的路和那边的坡道，纵使是气盛如我，也不免筋疲力尽。回到旅店时，明亮的星已经在夜幕里浮现出来，光芒很温柔，丝毫都不刺眼。风又安静又凉爽，吹得竹叶与沙松窸窸作响。我惬意地放下行装，泡了个舒舒服服的澡，回到房间里继续翻看起那些泛黄的旧书。

书页陈旧得柔软，在我指间静默地弯曲折起又舒展开，悄然又增添几丝时间的痕迹。我伸出手指，指尖顺着插图里的叶脉摩擦，来到茎秆时，头顶忽然传来小小的电流声，然后整个房间立马失去了光亮。我索性爬起来，来到走廊里，看到整排房间的灯全黑了，旅店主人也走出来挨间向客人们致歉。看起来，这里的电压并不是很稳定，黑灯跳闸也是家常便饭。既然天意如此，我又有些困倦，不如就在此时合眼吧。

-

我似乎是睡着了，但又好像只是在静谧的夜里保持清醒。总之，在一个我无法确切捕捉的时间点，空气中的原木香骤然放大了，紧接着它背后的药草味也徐徐舒展开，一丝一缕地钻进我的鼻腔。我朦胧地觉察出接下来好像要发生什么，试图睁开眼睛。这一夜我的极力睁眼稍有一丝成效，尽管这股难以分辨的香还是令我头晕目眩，但至少我能借月的微光隐约辨别眼前的色块。此时跨坐在我身上的是一具苍白的躯体，可以看它属于一位年轻男性，代表身体线条的阴影并不浓重。由于背光的缘故，他的轮廓被修剪得有些毛绒绒的，面孔也很模糊，并不能看清那副黑暗中的五官。

不知为何我的第一反应并不是反抗或者呼救，而是用力眨眨眼睛，想要看清他的脸。我只能看到他嵌在脸上的一双眼睛很明亮，即使并没有太多光线照进去，也能看到他眼底流动辗转的水光。他察觉出我在看他，也朝我眨眨眼睛，此举甚至有些天真无邪。这让我更加确信，光在他的眼睛里是流动的。

说是他跨坐在我的身上，我却没有感受到身上增加了任何一丝重量，但四肢确实沉重得像灌了铅一样难以抬起。我恍惚地看着他褪去衣衫，伏下身子。柔软的头发垂下来，阻断了我窥视他面容的视线。

夜将一切都覆盖上了一层涂着夜色的纱，给分辨事物的原本色彩增加难度。他的头发倒不是黑色，或许是赭石与茜色的中间色，总之并不像是自然所有的颜色。这颗毛绒绒的脑袋又来到我的腿间，同样冰凉的发丝随着他的动作搔在我的小腹，我只感到丝丝痒意。他的发丝，他的手指，他的口腔都是没有温度而绵软的，一举一动却饱含热情，仿佛能在我的皮肤上摩擦出火星。他伏在我的腿间，卖力地吞吐着我的性器，淫靡的水声在夜空里绽开。我咬紧下唇，只让低沉的呻吟从我的嘴角泄出。

一颗心在胸腔里剧烈地跳动，汗液不断从头顶渗出，流进眼睛里还是有不适的酸涩感。但我无暇顾虑这些，我奋力支撑着自己的上半身，抬起腰这个举动好像耗尽了我全身的力气。到最后我放弃克制自己的声音，让粗重的喘息成为这个房间里的主旋律。在我感到好像周围的空气都不够我呼吸时，我又一次地在他嘴里释放出来。

我颤抖的手捧起他的脸颊，感觉像摸到了一块冰。我只记得那是一张好看到可以用漂亮形容的脸，白浊液还挂在他的嘴边，滴点他没有血色的嘴唇。他的目光流转，好像不通人性的动物，不知道自己刚才干了什么。而那股异香再次侵扰我的神经，让我的眼前越来越黑，身体也在逐渐塌下去。在我完全失去意识之前，我听到自己说：

“别......别走......”


	2. Chapter 2

谜一般的幻夜倏尔远逝，像有什么人打了个响指，于是笼罩这间屋子的咒法立刻全被解除了。我缓慢起身，赤脚踩在地上。地板还凉得很，从屋外漏照到我脚背上的光也是冷淡的蓝紫色，看起来现在天还没亮全。但我已经没有什么睡意，便穿上衣服，离开了房间。

下到厅堂，茶几旁边已经坐有一人，是旅店老板正在斟水沏茶。老板见我，招呼我坐下也饮一杯。我捧起茶杯，一蓬热气袅袅上升，倒分不清是我掀起了杯盖，还是蒸汽冲开了杯盖。我一边小酌，一边听老板娓娓道，泡一壶好茶至少需过三层水：第一层水使暖香升腾，第二层水使甘醇扑鼻，第三层水才能使茶味浓郁不衰，经久不绝。确实如此——茶水入口，一片清香最先抵达我的舌尖，然后在口中渐渐弥漫，润了喉头，最终只留一份无声的清韵。

我静静回味着萦绕的淡香，小小的白瓷茶杯躺在我的手心，素润光洁，传达着绵延的温度。我慢慢想起，就在不远以前，我的掌心也曾捧过这般白皙精致的物什——他冷得像冰，又灼手得像火折子。

于是我开口问老板，这家旅店是否有一位红色头发的青年借宿。老板只道我是说笑了，像药乡这种闻名在外却僻静幽远的地方，我这么年轻的旅人实在少见，更别提是那样显眼的男孩子了。这回答既让我有些惊讶，又在我意料之中。我愣了愣神，这时一阵风穿过大堂，吹动我的衬衫，拨弄得远处的松竹叶子沙沙作响，近处浅池上的莲花也乘着荷叶，慢条斯理地漂过来。

山间的气候向来凉爽，以至于看见莲花粉白的瓣已经被池水染得美极，我才意识到，现在正是多情多梦的夏天。那些旖旎缱绻的夜晚，会不会只是我的一场大梦？

我望向一朵朵随风漂摇的莲，思绪飘向千百里远，耳边是老板在滔滔不绝地讲述着这片土地的故事：我们脚下的这个地方曾经是一家名气不小的医馆，约莫昭和初年被他祖父改作当铺，之后又成了旅店，他们家世世代代都守在这里......

-

我思忖着昨天借来的书应当还有得我研读一段时间，决定今天先放松一下，到附近转转。

时间在这里走得很慢，甚至让人感觉在倒着流淌。这让我想起父母跟我描述过的那个时代，曾几何时，车与马与信件走得都不快，人与人隔得都不远。此处也是一样干净而纯粹，仿佛一个尚未启用的世界。街上门面稀稀落落，有邮局、旧氏照相馆和贩卖零嘴的小卖部。三两个孩童蹲在路边，嬉玩着五颜六色的玻璃珠子。

正无所事事地东张西望着街景，忽闻地上传来一声稚嫩的童音：“大哥哥，买几本连环画吧。”

我应声低头，一个看起来不到十岁的小男孩扯了扯我的裤腿。我蹲下来，摸了摸他的小脑袋，眼睛望向他提来的藤箧，箧中挤了有十几二十本连环画。我想，对这么小的孩子来说，提着它们走来走去应当是很吃力的吧。于是我将这些画册尽数买了下来，男孩开心地接过一张对他来说很罕见的大钞，一蹦一跳着离开了。

回到旅店，我开始翻看起白天买回来的画册。我数了数，虽然足足有二十册，但实际上只有三个系列。第一套画的是本地常见的中草药，简笔勾勒得栩栩如生，几片墨叶跃然于纸上；第二套画的是很久很久以前的药乡，大略翻了翻，刚才见到的邮局、照相馆和副食店，都可以从书中一窥当年的风貌。倒是一家门庭熠熠生辉的川西医馆并没有为我所见，想必已经消失在岁月的长河中。

这两套小册子的内容都趋于平淡，没有讲述什么故事。第三套叫做《阁楼日记》的书引起了我的注意。每一册的封皮都是浅丹色的，封面所绘制的汉方各不相同。随意翻开，我还以为是自己看错了——这哪里是什么连环画，一页一页分明爬满了字。我又快速翻了一遍，发现书中真的一张插图都没有，只有纯文字的叙述。除了上面并没有记录任何日期以外，它都像是真正的日记本。从人称来看，日记的主人应当是位年轻的男孩子，句式句法都较为简单和粗糙。我的手指捻起泛黄脆薄的书页，少年的独白在书中徐徐展开：

“十六岁了，今天是我的十六岁生日，每年的这个时候我都会收到一本崭新的日记本。其实我并不晓得‘一年’有多长，什么时候又是‘一年’。不过（此处应该是一个人名，但被墨点盖住了，难以辨认。我大概看了一下，后文这个人的名字也被隐去了，暂且以A代指）先生和我说，我不需要知道这些，他会替我记住，还会给我带来新的日记本、墨、笔、灯油，我感觉非常幸福。前年是芍药，去年是苍术，今年是忍冬，明年又会是什么呢？真想知道啊，十七岁生日，请快些到来吧。”

我合上书，封面果然画着朵黄黄白白的忍冬花。第一篇日记在少年的祈愿中结束了，接下来是第二篇。

“是生日的缘故，昨天A先生带来了几本新书，有画册、小说和人物传记。它们对我来说没有什么区别，描绘的都是离我很遥远、很遥远的世界。迄今为止我已经看过很多书，书里说，在那个遥远的世界，人们头上顶的叫天空，脚下踩的叫土地。天上有曦月、白云和飞鸟，地上有森林、房屋和车马。这些对我来说都太复杂了，我只知道，我生活的这个世界叫阁楼，阁楼里有我，偶尔会有龙葵和A先生。

A先生说他明天来治病，让我喝完药之后就睡觉，不要再看书了。”

比起第一篇，第二篇就令人费解多了。我不禁思考，这个少年到底是在怎样的环境下生活。我决定先把这些疑问压下来，继续读第三篇。

“A先生果然来了，A先生从来不食言。他说会带来新的本子，就会带来新的本子；说会给我治病，就会给我治病。今天他果然又来了，先是用带子勒住我的上臂，接着往我的胳膊肘涂棕黄色的药水，只见针头斜插进我的手臂，透明的小管子立刻被血装满了。

治病的步骤我已经背下来了，但今天A先生拿过小管子后只是摇了摇头，好像不太满意地把它丢在一边，然后开始往我的手腕上涂黄药水。A先生取来另一支针头，扎进我的腕子里。我疼得浑身一颤，问他为什么要取这里的血。A先生说，手臂上的血颜色不够漂亮，效果不好。

我看见鲜红的液体从我腕子里流出，在透明细管里转过一圈两圈，最后也落回同样的瓶子里。我悄悄对比了一下，手腕的血好像确实要比手臂上的更红、更鲜艳一些。”

这位A先生到底是什么人？说是医生未免也太过奇怪，按理来说，抽血只需抽静脉血便足矣，但A接下来马上又取了少年的动脉血，仿佛目的不是替他检查身体，而是专程来要他的血。一丝寒意爬上背脊，我心中异样频生，感觉一个尘封的秘密正被我缓缓揭开。继续往后翻，接下来的十几篇日记内容都大同小异：A先生很少露面，只是每隔一两月会来抽血。少年一醒来就能看到身边放有煎好的药，有很常见的鬼针草和葵菜，也有贵些的杜仲和龙血竭。也许是我学识疏浅，看了半天，竟不能看出少年到底是个什么体质，更判断不下他罹患的到底是什么“病”。

重重复复的措辞让我有些乏味，思来想去又生出不尽的悲哀。我也拥有一睁开眼便是打针吃药的童年，但每当我因药苦而眉头紧皱，母亲总会用宽厚的手掌包住我紧攥的拳头，给予幼小的我温暖与慰藉。可是少年又得到过什么呢？他的字里行间没有提到关心，没有提到陪伴，就连上文的“龙葵”到目前为止也未曾出现过一次。难道他小小的世界里真的只有药、书籍、笔和日记本吗？

又往后翻了许多页，我才看到“龙葵”的字眼。其中一篇是这么写的：

“醒来的时候，发现龙葵在舔我的脸颊。有时候我很羡慕龙葵能够和A先生一样，想来阁楼就可以来阁楼，想去外面的世界就可以去外面的世界。我真想问问龙葵，他是怎么出去的，可是他不会说话，只会发出咪呜咪呜的声音。

在我很小很小，小到还不会写日记的时候，我问过A先生，为什么我不可以去外面呢？A先生告诉我，因为我是个不幸的孩子啊。可我认为我已经很幸运了，至少我还有一个名字。说到这里，其实龙葵原本并不叫龙葵，但我觉得他也需要一个名字，所以把这种小草的名字借给他了。”

另一篇是这么写的：

“有时候我会想，我到底是什么样的生物呢？A先生是人，跟书里面写的是一样的，这个我知道。一次A先生带来了一种叫镜子的玻璃，那是我第一次看见自己的模样。我的眼睛在眨，镜子里的眼睛也在眨。我看看镜子，又看看A先生，竟大胆地说出：我觉得我们的样子好像有几分相似，只是......

话还没说完，A先生就很生气地夺过镜子，把它摔成了玻璃碎片，再也不是镜子了。我当时并不理解A先生为何那么生气，只觉得自己做错了事。后来我一边摸着龙葵毛绒绒的肚子，一边想，大概是因为我和A先生本来就是不一样的，所以他不开心吧。龙葵和A先生不一样，所以龙葵不是人；我和A先生也不一样，所以我也不是。

联想之前看过的书，我猜龙葵应该是一种叫做‘猫’的生物。我在镜中那宝贵的一窥，既不像鸟兽虫鱼，也不像魍魉魑魅，倒是很像一个‘人’，但事实证明我并不是。那么，我到底是什么呢？”

十六岁的日记以少年的提问落幕，我却觉得一字一句都像是质问。阁楼中的少年到底是什么？是久卧在床的病公子吗？可为什么未曾有人问过他的寒暖；是被桎梏禁锢的洪水猛兽吗？可为什么他又能写出让人悲切横亘在胸的文字。我顾不得手上脆弱的纸张承受不住猛烈翻动，继续一页一页、一行一行地死死盯着。我渴望一个答案，渴望下一句话少年就会突然这么写到：今天我终于可以去外面的世界了。但我翻遍十七岁的商陆，十八岁的鲮鲤，十九岁的北野菊，只能找到，阁楼中的少年依旧在一无所有的世界里消磨着他灯昏欲蕊的生命。

我颤颤地拿起少年的最后一本日记——或许这时应称他为青年，封皮上画着几粒莲子心。这并不是味十分好看的汉方，而且味道甘苦微涩，所幸它并不需长期服用，我也只是在高烧时略尝过它的苦涩。

“二十岁来了。照旧了说，今天是个开心的日子，应当好好对新的日记本欢迎一番。但最近我感觉自己越来越容易疲惫，每天醒着的时间也越来越少，喝完药后又要马上睡去。龙葵好像比我上次见他时胖了一点，我快没有抱他的力气了。”

第一篇写到这里便戛然而止，末尾有几个连续的墨点，像是笔滚落到纸上留下的，想来是他在书写中途睡着了。第二篇日记就印证了我的猜想。

“昨天写日记的时候竟睡着了。其实，我不确定写上一篇日记的时间是否在‘昨天’，只感觉自己睡了很久很久，直到片刻前听见什么人谈话的声音，才慢悠悠地醒过来。这可真是一件怪事，我在这里生活了二十年，从来没有听过A先生以外的人说话的声音。但我确实是听到了，一个陌生的声音说：

‘我就要住在这间。’

‘可是......’这回是A先生的声音。

‘你要什么好处，我都可以给你。’

‘呀！怎么好意思劳烦少爷。那就请您稍事等待，我这就收拾一下。’

这是我第一次听见A先生以这样生动的语气说话，他对我一向是平平淡淡的。虽然我不是非常理解这是什么样的感情，但我猜这大概就是书中所说的‘谄媚’吧。

随后我又听见下面传来搬东西的声音，这应该是我生平见过最热闹的场面了。不知为何，我心中产生了一种奇异的感觉：我是不是终于可以出去了？”

期待的字眼终于出现，我不由得呼吸一滞，手指甚至有些微微发汗。带着满溢的紧张情绪，我翻开了下一页。


	3. Chapter 3

“熟睡中，我似乎听到了有什么人说话的声音，一下子清醒过来。这声音十分微弱，我的耳朵要贴着地板才能隐约听清。片刻后，响亮的‘咔嗒’一声穿过木板冲进我的鼓膜，我坐起来，只见地板开了个洞，一个人赫然从洞里钻了出来。

我惊得一抬手打翻了旁边的碗，或许是我的模样真的很可怕，那个人的反应还要更大，吓得连连后退，头撞到了后面的横梁。我慢慢举起油灯，在昏黄的灯下那个人面色惨白毫无血气，手臂像树枝一样干瘦，看起来虚弱极了。或许是爬到这里费了他很大力气再加上被我吓得不轻，他一直在原地呼呼地喘气，感觉就像是我在书里看来的风箱。我们面面相觑地对视了很长时间，最后是他小心翼翼地一寸一寸挪过来。

‘啊，真是个好看的人。’

我的嘴张了张，不知什么回答。

‘......你是谁？你怎么会在这？’

我愣愣地接过他的话语，只觉得脑袋一下子无法处理那么多事情。我有一个名字，但从来没有需要做自我介绍的时候。好一会儿我才反应过来自己该做什么，我第一次告诉别人我的名字，像是在做一件非常郑重的事。

他自称（此处同样的被遮盖的人名，下文若再出现便以B代指），来自离这里很遥远的大都市。本来他应当继承家里的产业，但突然罹患了不查之症。在此之前他已经去过好多地方，此行同样是来求医的。这样说来，当下他找到的医生应该就是A先生。他还同我讲了许多在寻医旅途中的见闻，像是近几年新落成的东京车站，全由女性组成的宝冢歌剧团，还有各地纷纷兴建起的植物园、水族馆一类。虽然病痛缠身，但能游历那么多地方也算一种慰藉。听他讲述时，这些奇闻异事只是一桩一件地从耳朵里溜过去，我不确定自己到底有没有写对这些新鲜的词。但他讲得神色欣喜，我也不忍打断。直到他讲得口干舌燥，再也忍不住咳嗽，才不好意思地停了下来，让我也说些关于自己的事情。我表示自己并没有什么好说的，因为我的世界可能只是他的万分之一那么大。他果然当我是在诓骗他，但我从来都不会欺瞒什么。

‘那我们现在就去外面看看吧。’他这么说。

他率先钻进刚才的洞里，从我眼前就这样消失了。我愣愣地坐在原地好一会儿，才把脚慢慢探过去。一寸一寸向下移动的途中，我感觉有光在逐渐包裹住我。这下面越来越亮，越来越亮，我的眼睛无法适应，脚下什么都看不见，忽然一踩空，我重重地摔了下来。

‘呀！你没事吧！’

一床被褥和我一起滚到地上，我并没有摔得很疼。我的眼睛还是睁不太开，只能勉强透过酸涩的泪水望向刚刚掉下来的地方。

‘我觉得有点凉，就拉开橱柜想寻找被子，结果发现连接天花板的地方居然有个插销，似乎有一道小门，所以我爬了上去，然后就......看到你在那里。’

我还没完全坐起来，旁边的门‘唰’一下被拉开了。我抬起头，A先生出现在门边。他先是惊愕，下一瞬间好像又表现出一丝慌乱，但他很快恢复到了自若的神态。

‘少爷，请随我去一趟，事关诊治，我有要事同令尊相谈。’

‘啊，我这就来。’B咳嗽着走向A先生的方位。

‘你先上去吧。’

A先生拉上门之前并没有留给我更多表情，门一闭，顿时室内只剩下我。屋子里安静无声，我也长久地生活在安静之中，但不知为何我总觉得此时静得可怕，眼球滚动、口水吞咽、心脏跳动的声音好像从未像现在这么响过。缓缓环顾四周，望遍每一个角落，我正好站在房间中央，四四方方的白墙把我包围起来，每一面都好像离我千万里远，甚至还要往更远的地方跑去。我又望向方才A先生和B一起消失的那道门，呼吸越来越急促，但一丝空气都不愿意进到我的肺里。我感觉像是有一根绳套住我的脖子，心跳得越快，它就勒得越紧，让我几近窒息。

我至今也想不起来是什么理由让我像逃命一般爬回了又黑又小的阁楼，是担心忤逆A先生的后果吗？是害怕面对未知的世界吗？我不知道。我只记得当我筋疲力尽地瘫倒在自己熟悉的被褥时，那条绳绷断了，我终于可以大口呼吸。”

他的叙述一直偏向于把所见所感完整记录下来，这篇应该是目前为止描写得最为详细生动的，尤其最末两段，每一个细节都让我有些不适。我不合时宜地想，或许这个男孩子是个天生的诗人。幸好这篇让人紧张不已的日记就此打住，我终于能下一篇。

“叩叩。叩叩。

一串敲击木板的声音将我唤醒。我一点都不困了，但手脚酸软无力还是让我起身的动作异常艰难。我拿起瓷碗回敲地板两下，地上掀起一个洞，B从其中钻了出来。我点亮手边的油灯，这回灯不再把他的面色衬得那样惨白了，甚至能看出几分血气。

‘你的病，康复得这样快，真不错。’我初次尝试寒暄，听起来有些别扭。

‘其实，上次见你时是十天前了。’他微低下头，脸正好埋在阴影里，我看不清他的表情，‘这些天我一直来找你，但都没有回音。A时不时会上去......看看你，他只告诉我你是睡了。’

尽管没有任何可以得知日期的途径，但不用刻意去计算，我清醒的时间确实越来越少了。就连被现在这样昏黄暖和的灯光包裹，也让我头脑发晕。我不知道该回答什么，他也没有说任何话来打破沉默。明明是第二次见面，我们之间的气氛却变成了一滩死水。一切仿佛都被冻住了，我只有视线还能自由地飘到那个通往外面的地洞。

‘我想去外面看看。’这句话刚离嘴，我就后悔了。他确实被我为难到了。

‘实际上，我被告诫过不可以带你乱走，所以......抱歉。’

他认真地思考了一会儿，缓缓抬头：‘不过，只要不出这个房间，我想应该不会有人过问。你喜欢读书吧，我看你这里有不少书。我平时不爱读什么书，但收藏的绘本不算少，带你见识见识也不错。’

我又一次随他下了阁楼，这回房间里很暗，不像上次那样亮堂堂的。我想回去拿油灯，他摆摆手，从包裹里翻出一支短棍，摆弄两下，前端竟发出了亮光，据他说这叫做‘手电筒’。我拿在手上，即使用手掌包住它的光芒，也不会被火焰燎了手，实在是新奇。

但接下来他向我展示的插图绘本要更加新奇，一页页翻来，有翻滚的白浪，有交错的阡陌，还有生动得仿佛就在纸上缓缓转动的水车，旁边均有题上简短的文字。起初是他在翻，但不知不觉就变成我在翻。翻过大半时，书里描绘的不再是景物，而是人。有威风凛凛的武士，也有身着华服的少女。栩栩如生的画儿一幅一幅从眼前闪过，我睁大眼睛正看得入神，下一页，画面猛然被一群不着寸缕的人填满，他们的肢体非常夸张，净是些我看不懂的事情。

他大叫一声，赶紧夺过书死死合上，不愿再让我看一眼。我问他这画有何不妥，他支支吾吾地说这叫做‘偃息图’，还不太适合我欣赏。我的好奇心一下子起来了，继续追问画中这群人在做什么事情，为什么他们赤身裸体，他们会对此感到快乐吗？

‘别问了，别问了，有些事情同你说不清......’

他的面色第一次这么红润，连耳朵尖都泛着红。看来他真的恢复得很快。

‘至于快乐......那大概是有的吧。’”

仅凭文字，我都能想象被这样从未涉世的家伙追问“偃息图”是一件多么窘迫的事情。我尴尬得停下来揉了揉自己的头发，闭上眼睛，昨夜的记忆又趁虚而入。我越是极力规避，他的面容就越来越清晰——那个神秘、冰冷的青年，看着像件一尘不染的瓷制品，嘴角却挂着“我的东西”，用那双幽幽的眼睛看穿我最深处的渴望，却摆出一副一无所知的姿态。

不用说，我的脸又烧起来了。羞赧驱使身体直倒向旁边的榻榻米，手却还保持着抓头的动作，差点一激动揪下一撮头发。扯痛的头皮让我稍微冷静了一点，我继续捡起那本日记。

“他铁了心不让我碰那绘本，尽管好奇，但我也不想去争。他把另外的一本递给我，我继续一页一页翻着看，里面只是些漂亮的画，再没有什么偃息图了。翻着翻着，我的困意又上来了，我合上书回头看他，发现他也在看着我。

‘这夜后我就要离开这里了。’

‘......对不起。’

我并不明白他的‘对不起’是什么意思，只是不说话，等他继续说下去。

‘总有一天，会有人带你离开这里——就以它为证。’

他掏出一颗反着光的小石头，显现时，它的颜色过于鲜亮，我的眼睛还被晃了一下。定睛一看，这是颗红色的石头，还掺杂了点白色。或者说这石头本身是白色的，但一大片红色深深浸了进去。我伸出食指轻碰了碰它，是凉的，但我坚持认为它有温度，不然为什么我会挪不开眼呢？直到他把石头收起来，我还在紧盯它消失的方向。最后困意打败了我的执着，我趴在敞开的书上睡着了。

醒来时已经谁都不在，我回到自己最熟悉的地方，定定地坐了不知道多久，假装自己是个不会没有生命的物品。最后我厌倦了这样的游戏，像往常一样提起笔，写完这篇很长很长的日记。现在我的字已经有点飘忽，可能我再也没有力气写这么长的日记了。

刚放下笔，我又想起那块红色的小石头。它还会再出现在我的眼前吗？”

歪歪扭扭的字爬满纸张末端，像软趴趴的虫子摊在泛黄薄纸上，看上去滑稽又可笑。我继续往后翻，以为答案会像之前一样出现在我眼前，却只看到一整面的空白。我的心一下子空了，随之而来填满它的是恐慌。不论我翻得快也好，慢也罢，新的一篇始终没有出现。空白的纸张一页一页被翻过，我捏住封底的手指突兀地露了出来，才迫使我承认：他的去向再也不会为我所知。

读完的日记合上让我不舍，敞开又让我刺目。最后我把日记压到枕下，脸又重重地埋进枕头里。一种说不出的难受哽在喉头，又像潮水冲垮堤坝一样直逼心脏。这种难受让向来还算耐心的我又隐隐产生了不知针对何事的烦躁。我真是对自己感到莫名其妙：没有任何人能定论他的结局，也没有任何证据表明这个离奇的故事就一定是真实的，尽管它让我焦急，让我结郁。无论故事是真是假，结局是皆大欢喜还是引人唏嘘，我的焦急无济于事，我的忿懥无济于事，这些复杂心绪褪去后徒留的无力感也同样无济于事。

在这则尘封的故事里，我终究只能做一个旁观者。

-

我好疲惫，疲惫让我难以入睡。这可能听起来有点矛盾，但确实是对失眠最恰当的形容。当疲惫到了极点，就足以把一个平平无奇的夜晚变得面目可憎。我先前根本没有注意过熄了灯这房间里还是这么亮，眼皮这么薄根本遮不住光。蚊虫恼人的细咛离耳膜时远时近，睁开眼找不到虫飞的残影，只看见陈旧的天花板高高悬在上方。换做平时我可能会认为天花板上那些分叉纹裂得恰到好处，但当下我只想形容它腐朽。

我有些为自己反常的刻薄惊讶，猜是此时的心情确实太烦躁了。我松松枕头，进行不知是今晚第几次的翻身。这回我的胸口被狠狠咯了一下，疼得我又躺回原样，疼劲过去后发现始作俑者是我所佩戴的勾玉。

二十多年来它一直挂在我脖子上，绝大多数时间它仅仅是安安静静地挂在那里，我早已习惯，或者说忘记它的存在。成长轨迹中屈指可数的几次察觉到它，一次是年幼时父亲亲自替我戴上它，说这块先辈授予的玉能够让卧病在床的我时来运转；另一次是年少贪玩从一棵很高的树上摔下，大家都以为我肯定会摔得惨不忍睹，但检查遍全身上下连皮都没破一处，倒是被好好揣着的勾玉裂了一道纹。我担心父母会以什么迷信的说法让我丢了它，但我实在不舍，便偷偷瞒到了现在。

我摸着这道细不可察的纹，干脆把勾玉从脖子上取下，久违地重新审视这位默默无闻的见证者。我不懂玉，但我一直愿意称它美玉。如果我之前所查无误，它应该类属红沁，因色泽也常常被人叫做血沁。小时候我一度以为它真是透了血的，但长大后的化学课打破了我的美好幻想，我被迫知道里面交错复杂的红色脉络其实是氧化铁。可我到现在还有些不解，若非是真正的血淬进一块白玉里面，又怎样能带来这样绚目的光泽。眼睛里它是明亮灼目的，手底下它又是细腻柔和的，即使是那道可惜的裂纹也并未阻断指腹下的光滑。这种温中且寒的触感，让我更加大胆猜想，或许确实有温热的血在玉石纤细的脉络里流淌。

似乎有风来了，外头的竹柏在轻轻摇曳，竹叶筛下的光影也在偏移，直叫勾玉又在夜里暗自闪动着微光。我仰躺在这光影里，自然而然地闭上了眼睛。

然后我又睁开了。

“是你。”

一睁开眼睛，那个红发青年倒着的脸就在眼前骤然放大。换做恐怖片，这一定是个叫人吓得心胆俱碎的桥段。不过我并没有太多意外，就像我一直在这里等他似的。

我感觉心跳得快了些，但我在努力克制摸胸口确认的举动。

他稍微眨了几下眼睛，看起来确实能听懂我的话，却没有回答我，只是把头低下几分，我们俩的脸又离近了些。我有好多好多事想问他，第一件就是他的眼睛为何会这样漂亮，是不是从外边的荷塘捞起一片打碎的水波来放进墨黑的瞳孔里。他直直看我，看得我在没有任何酒精的麻痹下两颊醺醺然，心中飘飘然。等我反应过来的时候，我的手已经捧住他冰凉的脸，将我的温度用嘴唇缓缓渡给他。

他的脸是凉的，唇瓣是凉的，不知所措的舌尖也是凉的。我轻易侵入他的口腔，他的舌头不停躲闪，无处安放，几番逃避后只能与我纠缠起来。除了咂砸水声外，我还听见了从他喉咙里传来的“唔唔”声，比我臆想中的声音更低沉一些，这倒是让我有点意外。

最后是我主动与他的嘴唇分开，因为我本想成为这场无聊战役的胜者，但最后却把自己搞到快没气了。我一边大口喘气，一边暗自感叹他的一口气真长，又突然想起，方才我们唇齿相接的时候并没有一丝鼻息喷洒到我颈间。

罢了，事已至此，想得再细也没有什么好恐惧的。

我再次用唇堵住他微张的嘴，扣紧他的十指，身体前倾便让我们一齐倒在柔软的被子上。他额前的碎发凌乱了，我稍稍拨弄，让他露出那双迷茫的眼睛。他也缓缓抬起手，用手指轻撩开我散乱的额发。我深呼吸，从他早就散乱的和服领口里剥出光洁的肩膀，忍不住俯下身轻轻啃咬起那平直的锁骨。然后逐渐向下，抵达光裸的胸膛。闭上眼睛，仅用舌头舔舐，乳首受刺激后的战栗在舌苔下格外明显。他全身都为之一颤，发出不小的长吟，手指插进我的发间。也不理他是否有摁住我，我迅速解开他的带缔，接着如剥糖纸般将他的整具躯体都呈现出来。

他不会流汗，不会大口喘气，不会突然藏起自己的身体，只是一直在注视我的一举一动。我快要受不了这种有如置身事外的凝视了，有些急躁地分开他的双腿，不过终究还是要用手指先去试探他的后穴。我的手指搅动得非常缓慢，是他太过紧致，也是我不敢贸然让他承受。我有些不好意思去看自己的手，便把头抬起来，结果又撞上他直白的视线。我下身一紧，真想大喊一声别再这么盯着我了，或者扯过旁边的被子直接将他的脸捂上。幸好此时扩张已差不多充分，我解开束缚，让性器缓慢进入他的身体。

他又颤了一瞬，手指抠着下面的被单。双手扶上他的腰际叫他放松，他的身体也逐渐不再那么僵硬。当我的性器一点一点被他吞进，心下还是产生许多奇异又美好的感觉。我开始缓慢地抽离又挺进，他浅浅的低吟被听进耳朵里，让我不由自主加快了速度。交合水声、肉体碰撞声以及我们交替的呻吟一并在房间内响了起来，我的兴奋也一点一点提起，唯一遗憾的是并不能看到那光洁的胸膛在大起大伏喘息。汗水从我的头顶滑下，在鼻尖和下巴尖汇聚起来，汗珠尽数掉落在他的身体，让原本不会发汗的皮肤都流下几道光亮水痕。我动得愈煭，汗腺分泌得便愈急，最后酸涩的汗液实在让我睁不开眼。此时他的腿已经圈住我的腰，我双眼紧闭，握紧他两边的胯骨，将积蓄已久的浊液尽数埋进他身体的最深处。

我们胸膛紧贴，咚咚的心跳在我胸腔里响得像打鼓，而我并没有收到来自他那边的回音，想来也必是如此。那股草木汉方的香味不知何时萦绕在我鼻尖，我的倦意又被挑起。但我还是支持着自己说：

“告诉我你的名字吧。”

他沉寂几秒，然后像是很郑重地从喉间发出这几个音节：

“Ta......Ku......Mi......”

“那么，写法又是如何呢？”

他悄悄拿起我的手掌，手指在我掌心一笔一划地描摹起那两个汉字，笔画如轻飘飘的羽毛般一下有一下没有地搔过皮肤，直酥到我的脊梁骨。酥酥麻麻的痒意还是没有战胜突然高涨的疲倦，我最后想起的事是——原来他叫拓実啊。


End file.
